flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Back from the Dead
Back on Ysgard Kelle, Adexia, Adjjet and Galia, having just slain the salt golem heard the call of a nordic horn from the village in the valley below. A mix of Humans, Dwarves, Half orcs and Hobgoblins began to ride up the hill toward them. They were surrounded and one of the riders, a hobgoblin named Delbrit asked what clan they hailed from. Upon learning they were from the world of the living he offered them asylum in the village of Clan Fa’ild where he hailed from. The group accepted and went down to the village to drink with these warriors and get their wounds healed. They learned that two other mortals had passed through here recently, an orc and a half orc. Thinking this may be a way home they asked for the location of these other travelers. Dalbrit told them that they would need to get the essence of an elemental to repair the golem they broke, and he would give them the information they sought. Alternatively, they could best him in a one on one battle. Adexia chose the second option, and the tavern was quickly converted into a fighting pit by overturning tables to make an arena. The fight wasn’t looking good for Kelle at first as Delbrit was physically stronger than her, but her luck and skill with her axe, and her rage won her the day. Satisfied with the fight, Delbrit told them the two orcish adventurers who had come through were seeking a giant they needed the blood of, but the giant kept evading them. The group took a long rest to recover and then Delbrit and his men took them to an adjacent floating island. They flew over the molten sea of Muspelheim on their way to another mountainous island where the other adventurers were. After some searching the party managed to find the two orcish men. Kelle came up with the idea to hunt a boar and offer to share it with the other party. They approached and the plan worked. The two orcish men, who introduced themselves as Grugdungo and Lander agreed to send the party home if they would assist in defeating the primal giant Hjorfsgaldur they were hunting. Grugs and Lander said they were more than a match for the giant normally, but its ability to turn into a roc made it impossible to catch when it decided to retreat and it had taken to hiding in incredibly small caves to make it impossibly for their wyvern and Warg-manticore mount to assist them in battle. The party agreed to help them by trying to cut off its escape and together they went to trap the giant in the cave he was held up in. Lander and Grugs went inside the cave to fight him with the party moved heavy boulders into the entrance. After some battling, the giant began to crawl his way out, the earth itself moving to allow him to squeeze through the medium sized passage. Kelle turned into a massive constrictor snake and grabbed the giant while Adjjet and Galia began to strike him. The giant smashed at them with his one free fist, pancaking Adjjet into the wall. Galia stayed tru to her form and using her blood curse of mutual suffering and her hellish rebuke made the giant do damage to himself every time he struck her. Eventually The giant struck her, but the necrotic damage of her blood curse caused the giant’s arm to break under its own force and the giant passed out. Adexia moved the boulders and let the group out. Lander took out a fist sized cube and told Kelle to press one side of it and think of where she wanted to go. The group deliberated, but decided Alfenheim would be their best bet. Kelle pressed the cube and a portal opened to a fierce battle going on in Alfenheim bay. Moments beforehand, after Blanka caused the ship to fall, Kinetto called for a charge and the Wahda guild began their assault on the downed Ship. The fight was going well at first with Wahda easily dispatching the deck guards of the Githyanki. However the tide began to turn as Sarth Ja’adoc, the captain of the ship came out of his ship wielding a greatsword and scimitar in his hands. The Githyanki could use the jump spell giving them more mobility than Wahda guild in the deep water. Nyanta was knocked unconscious by the Githyanki as a newcomer arrived on the battlefield. A shark-man who called himself Jawbreaker come up from the waves weilding an old battleaxe. He shouted to warren asking who had destroyed him home. Warren, thoroughly surprised simply pointed at the githyanki. Jawbreaker assisted Warren against the githyanki commander as Blanka showed her skills as a higher level cleric. The battle was close for a while, but once the portal opened and Kelle, Adexia, Adjjet, and Galia arrived, it was clear to the githyanki that this battle would not go their way. Temtum and Sabah snuck in the other side of their ship and caught a small group of them trying to escape with the ship’s three main power sources. They managed to kill one of the members of the escaping party, but the others managed to plane shift out. Several knights plane shifted away, with warriors in towe, but the leader, Sarth Ja’adoc was not fast enough as Blanka struck him with lightning and Jawbreaker’s aura of static finished the job. After the fight, the ship itself began to combust and it would soon explode. The group ran for it as the ship went up as if a thousand grenades went off inside the ship at once, blasting charred debris everywhere. Kinetto advised the guild to burn the bodies of the githyanki and loot them.